


Two furries in new Yoerk tiddy

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Happy & humorous sheith fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Furry, M/M, Meme, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Shiro and Keith are practically neighbors because they both work in a coffee shop but opposite of each other. Of course they fall in love. Of course they get married. But you don‘t know how so click that little bottom right there to find it out.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Happy & humorous sheith fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350754
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Two furries in new Yoerk tiddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/gifts).



> I might have meme‘d too hard.
> 
> For the sweet C because her masterpiece shouldn‘t go to waste without a fic. I hope you like it

  
_[Follow C for more cool stuff](https://twitter.com/illunelurks) _

In the coolest area of New Yoerk Tiddy, there were once two furry boys who lived next to a big street.

The Furries had the hots for each other but since they worked in shops opposite from each other and capitalism kills us all, they could never even see each other for five minutes. They really had no lunch break additionally to barely having a minimum wage. Their boss was called Lord Zarkon which little white boys look up to and call him a friend of communism (and really, he‘s not bad he just accidentally got all his wealth and opened two shops, like. How could a billionaire be even ill-minded with all his money? He‘s not a capitalist in any way. He also had a wife who killed some people but hey everyone does something bad once in a while…)

ANyways

So those two boys got the hots for each other or at least furryShiro had the oats for this other boy who probably didn‘t know he existed. Shiro felt so sad for never having a lunch break to be able to meet Keith and confess his undying love and then dye from embarrassment. Also, from what he could spy from his little tiny window, Keith often looked stressed and angry, so Shiro didn‘t want to be that kind of annoying customer who just pulled his dick out and slapped it on the counter (if you know what im talking about).

One day tho their shared boss Zarkon died and his Witch fired them both for being werewolves and not furry which is a crime in New Yoerk Tiddy! One of the Wurst crimes even Wurster than being capitalism.

Which meant they were both finally free of their bad jobs and had time to go to a werewolf convention down the street!

Shiro directly spotted as Keith stood there with his tail and ears out in the middle of the day and the scent Keith omitted was one of the divinest and did not even slightly taste like a nuclear rat and Shiro got almost hard from even smelling that bit but he didn‘t want to scare Keith so he willed his dick down with pure man power and approached him like a normal human being.

Keith turned around and suddenly it was like a thousand pink petals fell down and one hit him in the eye and then he screamed a little because fuck that hurts like a bitch but he also screamed because Shiro is the most beautiful fucking thing he‘s ever seen on the Earth and also he looked like a snack that Keith wanted to taste all day long.

Needless to say Shiro asked Keith how big he was and Keith answered “1,80m (sorry this is new Yoerk Tiddy not New York pipi, we use the metric system not like those lunatics) with the high heels on“

“With the high heels on,“ Shiro laughs. “God, you‘re so funny, Keith!“

Then they both got really really horny and decided to go to Keith‘s place. They didn‘t make a baby but lots of sex and then got married, like it happens at the end of every good porno.

The _land_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like and subscribe and please don’t report me for my crimes


End file.
